This invention relates to high-rise escape devices and more particularly to a portable, foldable, high-rise escape device that provides actuable telescopic extension.
Prior escape devices for use in a high-rise environment were not portable or stowable so as to allow safe ready egress from a high-rise building when needed yet allow compact stowability at other times.